


Chemistry for Life

by AnastasiaBri



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBri/pseuds/AnastasiaBri
Summary: Follow as Jaal and Ryder's relationship evolves as the threat of the Kette mounts. There will be sexual scenes later in the story and some of the storyline may veer slightly from the original dialogue.





	Chemistry for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing let alone a fan fiction. Please be easy on me. Jaal and Ryders story struck a cord with me. So much so that I felt compelled to start this.

Sarah, a strong willed twin started out on this journey as an unsure solider. Leaving the Milky way with her family towards the unknown. Following her fathers orders while not fully grasping the skill and power of her commander and father. Little did she know about his Journey, about the man that he was. A lot of resentment surrounded their relationship prior to and after her mother passed away. But in a single mission, their only mission together. She learned more than she ever thought, learned of his skill, his bravery, of this miraculous power he wield, and the sacrifices he was willing to make for his family.

As the tram comes to a screeching halt Sarah is brought back to her new reality, a grip tightens on her own. "Sarah, all will be okay. Just tell Scott the truth."

Who would have ever thought she'd be sitting here a pathfinder with very little training and a crew mate that couldn't hide the resentment of Sarah's new role. She sate frozen about to tell her brother not only about their fathers death but also about the promises of a land that didn't fully come to fruition. To top it off Sarah was falling in love, perhaps at the most inopportune time. Jaal unaware of her feelings she couldn't deny them any longer.

Her heart quickened at his thoughtful words and the calming bioelectric signals he was pulsating through her hands. She wished she could freeze this moment so she wouldn't have to break this news to her brother. Telling him in a coma would have been much easier. But she knew this had to be something she told him when he was awake. She needed to be able to hug him and feel his hug in return. He was the only family she had left and she needed to be there for him when he heard this news.

"I know, it just pains me to know I have to be the one to tell him."

"You won't be alone, I'll be right outside the door." Jaal draws Sarah in for a much needed embrace. In this moment she feels as though she could pour her heart out to him.

"Thank you Jaal. Thank you for being here with me today."

"Always Dearest." Sarah loved how he started to call her that after she managed to string together a somewhat coherent sentence about her interest in Jaal in the tech lab.

 

\----------------------

The doors open to reveal Scott sitting on the med bed going through some preliminary exercises with Dr. Carlyle. His attention turns to Sarah and offers the biggest smile she's seen in a long time. Heart leaps and shatters all at once. Rushing to Scott he scoops Sarah up. "Now, now baby brother you wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

 

"Speak for yourself old women. It's good to see you sis. Hearing you in my head just wasn't the same as giving you a big hug then a noogie." Moving with shocking speed for someone just waking up from stasis he has her in a head lock. _Relish this moment Sarah_.

Sensing Sarah's disposition Scott releases from the hug, damn twin intuition. It's a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"You know, I know you better than that. Sarah, you can't hide your feelings as well as you think. What's going on? Is Dad out on a mission?"

"I've missed you baby brother. Even more since..." Sarah's voice betrays her and cracks. _Deep breath_ "Scott I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, but Dad is no longer with us."

Disbelief washes over Scott. "What.. Why.. How?"

A tear runs down Sarah's face as her head falls.

"Dad gave his life for mine." Stumbling over her words "This place wasn't what we thought it was. We were attacked by these beings called Kette. The atmosphere of the planet was unsafe. My mask broke, I was dying.." Sarah's unable to finish as sobbing shakes her entire body.

"Oh Sarah." Scott envelopes Sarah with a big hug "I'm so sorry you went through that alone. I'm sorry he's gone, but I'm glad you're still here."

The doors open to the medbay once more in it's frame stands the most welcomed sight. Jaal cautiously steps forward as Scott looks on with Confusion.

SAM interrupts her train of thought _"Sarah you must remember this is the first time your brother is meeting an Angaran. Perhaps introductions are in order?"_

A tear is wiped away as Scott sees the connection between his sister and this alien. Unlike any alien he's met before. He wondered just how far they had fallen for each other, or if they even realized it themselves.

"Scott, This is Jaal. Jaal is an Angaran. The Angaran's have been fighting the Kette for a very long time and have agreed to help us in our search of more vaults, setting up outposts for our people and fighting the Kette threat. Long long story."  
  
Jaal steps closer "I have a feeling there's much to be talked about. But for now I think it's time you rested." Jaal reached out a hand to shake Scotts and immediately pulls him in for a hug. "If there's one thing about us Angaran's, it's that we never shy away from a hug. Rest now Scott, I know there are many questions for myself and your sister."

"I'm fine, really." Scott tries to hide how truly exhausted he is.  
  
"Scott, your eyes betray you." Jaal places a hand on Scott's shoulder easing him down to the bed.  
  
"Little brother you aren't going to win this one. Just do as the big Angaran says." A kiss is planted on Scotts forehead as he lays down.  
  
Scott sits up for a moment "Keep her safe, Jaal... And SAM."    
  
"With my life, Scott" Jaal says as he sees Sarah to the doors.


End file.
